


Hot 100

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Hot 100

"Billboard Magazine?" Aidan asked as Nic picked it up.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why you picking it up?"

Nic went to the counter and paid, "To see where our song landed on the Hot 100, of course," he said with his back to Aidan, the tone of his voice indicating he thought it was obvious and Aidan was stupid for even daring to question it.

"Alright hot shot," Aidan crossed his arms, "This better be worth buying it."

Nic quickly flipped to the Hot 100 chart page. "Number one!"

"What?" Aidan asked, dumbfounded.

"We're number one!" Nic hugged him gleefully.


End file.
